It's never too late
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: Soul is always late. In school, in the fly trainings, every where and every time.   But when a new and misterious kid appears on Shibusen, will Soul protect Maka for dangerous, or he will just get late again?    M for future lemons :D


**EN: OMG ANOTHER SOMA FANFICTION? **  
><strong>This is a really old one, I guess it was my second idea for a fanfic <strong>  
><strong>I found this between my files, and I think I actuall start really well <strong>

**So I decide upload this, and I really hope I can continue the story ( I have a lemon chapter CAN YOU BELIEVED?), I hope you guys like it ^^**

**I don't own Soul Eater T^T **  
><strong>and I am really sorry if I write something wrong (I am from Brazil guys. Write is something really hard for me)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

"Where the hell is him?" Maka start murder. She was wait for Soul almost for one hour to start the fly training.

As usual, he was late.

A death scythe job never ends, before the graduate; they still need learn lots of abilities.

After that, Soul will be one of the personal Shinigami-Sama scythes. All the work will be done, and Maka will complete her promises and make a scythe stronger than her father.

"But this will not happen if Soul doesn't show up. WHAT THE HELL IS HIM?" Maka yells with anger. In this moment, Soul appears behind her.

"Calm me?" he say make Maka jumps to surprise

"Soul! Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry, I was with Black Star. I lose the time"

"Again… Listen Soul, we will never finish the trainings if you don't get it on time"

"I said than I am sorry, okay? Stop talking and let training already"

Maka was really mad with him, but since they are late, she give up to argument with him.

Was almost 17h when they stop training and come back home.

"Man, I am broking! Why do we always need training like that?"

"Since you are a death scythe, we need make extra lessons and more training. You will be an official Shinigami-Sama personal scythe when you graduate, that's why you need be more powerful"

"I got it, I got it this already. But all this training is a big pain in the ass"

"Are you saying than the fact I made you a death scythe is a pain in the ass?"

"I didn't say that"

"So you are saying than I am a pain because I am forcing you training?"

"I didn't say that!"

After that, they walk home become silences and uncomfortable.

When they were already in they apartment, Maka start talk again

"Sorry to start that fight. But, you need understand than this isn't the first time than you get late. Is starting getting annoying."

"This isn't happens with so much frequency"

"This is happens all the time; in the fly trainings, in the mornings before we come to school, even when we going out with everyone, you are always late"

Soul stay quiet, he never notices than this was happens so much. Even with his silence, Maka continue. "You know, than if something is bothering you, you can talk to me"

"Where have this come from?"

"I have notice, than you have been a little distant. Is like you are thinking about something else" She starts staring him with her big green eyes and looking deep on his. "There is something bothering you Soul?"

He couldn't stop but notice how close she was on him. Realizing his face was slowing blushing, he turn away and don't look on her for a minute.

His heart start racing, was that obvious? Soul actually thought no one have notice.

He starts to think than maybe the best choice is tell Maka what is going on.

"Hey, Maka"

"Yes?"

"You see, there is actually something bothering me"

"I knew it. What is the problem?"

"Umm… this is not actually a problem. Is more like a situation."

Even he isn't looking on her, his face was totally red. His attitude was completely normal outside, but he was really nervous inside.

He could feel his bones shaking wild, along with his heart than was almost 100 per second. He didn't know if he could stand this.

"So, what is bothering you?" Says Maka after

"You see… I have thought a lot about… about someone."

"Okay"

"I was thinking about… you know… you and me…"

"What have you thinking about us?"

He head was screaming desperately "you can do this. Come on, isn't that hard". But was more hard than he imagine.

"You… and me… and Blair" He fails

"Uh?"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" says Blair than have just woke up. She was wearing the usual; a mini top and panties.

"Yeah… I am thinking about that for a long time now, and I guess Blair need go back home."

"I am already in home…"

"I am talk about your old home! After all, how did you get living with us anyway?"

"I don't know. There was two years ago"

"That's right, two years is too much time for a guest. Is time to you move"

"Awww… Blair doesn't want moving. I like living with you two!"

"Too bad, you have to leave."

"Nya… Soul-kun, why do you want Blair moving so bad?"

"Because we don't have so much time to take care to one pet. Beside, you are always around, what really pieces me off"

"So, you don't want me around anymore" Blair says with a big smile in her face, and with her seductive eyes. That makes Soul a little confuse

"Th-that's right"

"Because you want be alone with Maka?"

"Wh-"

"You want do something dirty with her or something else?"

"Wh-Who in this world would like do something with a flat chick like her?"

He faces turn on black when he saw Maka take her old book.

"I am so screwed"

"MAKA….CHOP!"

Maka go to her room, living Soul with a huge pain in the head.

Was 1:30 AM, and Soul has suddenly waked up. He always wakes up in the middle of the night when something starts to bother him. He couldn't stop think about his conversation with Maka.

The way she was worry about him, and the way she talk to him every time was so cute.

He faces start turn red and his heart was racing. How long he would take this.

There was no reason to deny, he has a crush on Maka. Since the days they meet Chrona, and Soul was cut by her.

After the accident, Soul feels a huge necessity to protect Maka. He start to feel really upset when realizes he couldn't fight by his own, but he didn't have seen any reason for that.

But last month, he realize than he never want see get hurt again. He notices than Maka has such beautiful smile, along with a very pretty face. Her strong attitude and her way to act, become even more attractive for him.

Now he was hiding his feeling by himself, blushing alone in he room. How long he would take that crush without saying anything.

"This is so not cool" murder Soul.


End file.
